Everything burns
by milkyxduckie
Summary: Everything just shouts out loud to his face that “Fuji Syusuke is in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu”. Perfect pair: TezukaFuji


**Pairing:** Tezuka Kunimitsu x Fuji Syusuke

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** around 1,198

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. Konomi-sensei does.

**..: oOo :..**

All the strength drifts away from me when his head falls swiftly onto my shoulder. The uneven breath he had earlier has vanished away leaving behind a still him.

My throat chokes on emotion as I hold him tighter. I will not let him go. Not now, not ever.

"Didn't you say you want to go to Venice? We'll go. We'll definitely go there, you hear me?"

I lean my chin onto the crown of his head and kiss it gently. He always likes it and responds me with a peck on the lips whenever I do that. This time will be no different. Absolutely no.

"Syusuke… just wake up, okay? Don't joke anymore, Syusuke…"

I find myself calling him over and over again. I shake him slightly and cup his face in my hands. His eyes are firmly closed but I know he will open them to look at me and shout "Gotcha!" when I have admitted my defeat. It has always been a habit of him to make a joke out of me, an evil one at that, which means all of these things are unreal and solely for an act. He's only playing with me at the moment. He'd better be.

"Okay, you win Syusuke… I surrender; open your eyes Syusuke… Don't scare me…"

My voice is breaking as emotion surges up more and more in me. He always smirks when I say with that pleading voice, even though it doesn't have that much of emotion. I don't know if it's because he is a sadist or a genius or just simply Fuji Syusuke that he always manages to see through and read me like a book. Tezuka Kunimitsu is always naked under Fuji Syusuke's eyes.

I run my hands over his cheeks. They are still warm. I chuckle. How stupid I am. Of course they are. He's a living person like me. So how can they not be? The fact that he is closing his eyes and his chest is not heaving up and down does not mean he is dead.

"You're just sleeping, aren't you, Syusuke? You have never been a morning person. Not that I mind anyway…"

A smile creeps up on my face as I imagine how annoyed he will be if I don't wake him up with a kiss. He must be waiting for me to do that then he will wake up and greet me with that cheerful smile of his. It is neither the defensive nor masking ones. It is simply his true smile, which he only saves for me.

I kiss his lips tenderly and tighten my embrace. I know how much he loves my possessiveness.

My heart falls greatly when it is still the closed eyes that greet me. But I know how stubborn he can be. I will not give up. He's going to wake up. Of course he is.

Tracing his peaceful face with kisses, pecks and bites; I pray to whatever God above to make him open his eyes. We still have many things to do together. There are still tons of things that I want to tell him. And we have promised a legal union at the end of the year on our 5th anniversary. He and I will be bound by law forever. No, not forever, forever is so vague. We will be staying together as long as the number line still goes on, infinity or whatever they call.

"You say you love me, don't you Syusuke?"

Of course he does. He never forgets to let me know how much he loves me. The words he always says, the actions he always does. Everything just shouts out loud to my face that "Fuji Syusuke is in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu". I certainly do not need that as a headline on a famous newspaper to acknowledge his feelings. I just know. But I doubt if he does.

I feel my heart crying in guilt at this. I have never spoken the three common and simple words. "Me too" has always been my reply. He speaks and I respond. It has never been the other way around.

"You are punishing me for that, aren't you Syusuke?"

I know he is although he does not mean it harshly. It would be the last day of human existence if he ever hurt me intentionally. He will torture me with his evil jokes, or kill me with his kindness, even annoy me with his stubbornness and weird thoughts. But hurting me? No way.

Yet… why am I hurt worse than ever now?

Clutching onto him, I let my tears falling freely down my cheeks and onto him. He will definitely smirk when he knows that I am crying just because I miss him even though he's here next to me. Neither injuries nor failure has ever made me drop a tear. But missing him does. I chuckle in tears again. He's the only person who gets me to break all the rules I have set for myself, without any complaints of course.

I always see in fairy movies that when a tear drops on an unconscious person, that one will wake up instantly. Why doesn't that happen to me? His cheeks are already wet with my tears; yet he still remains unmoving. Damn those movies!

"So if I don't say those words, you will not open your eyes for me, right Syusuke?"

Silence greets my question. But I can see clearly in my head the image of him smiling and staring gleefully and longingly at me; I smile at that. He'd better wake up after this.

"You got it Syusuke… I love you. I'm crazy and desperately in love with you… so don't you ever leave me, okay?"

"_Of course I won't, Kunimitsu",_ the answer that has resounded in my head for so many times is not spoken out loud by that melodic voice of his. I wait. Silence is his answer. I wait again. He's still unmoving. I hold his hands in mine still waiting. His eyes remain closed. Tears fall from my eyes harder and harder each moment. I'm still waiting. He's still laying there, lifeless.

"DAMN YOU SYUSUKE!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT LEAVE ME NO MATTER WHAT. DAMN YOU!!"

I shout at the top of my lungs clutching his hands tighter, trying to shake him up. My throat is all dry all of a sudden and I cannot utter out any word but sobbing sounds. I curse him over and over again longing for a reaction. Yet, only my voice is heard.

After a while crying and swearing, I can feel the heaviness in my eyelids. Desperately fighting against the sleepiness that is invading inside me, I slyly pull up the blanket and cover both of us. I let myself lean onto his body and place my arm possessively above his abdomen. Then I kiss his eyes lovingly before laying my head onto his shoulder and drifting to the land of dreams, where I can see him and dwell in happiness altogether. If the heat is leaving him, I'll share mine with him.

"I love you, Syusuke"

"_Me too, Kunimitsu… me too"_

**..: oOo :..**

**A/N:** I wrote this after I was done watching the final episode of a drama, which was sad. So I just needed to vent the sad feeling into somewhere. I know this one is not really good since my vocabulary is not rich but I hope you did enjoy reading this and please leave me a review on what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!


End file.
